Let go and Let me
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A Yui-Nakago one-shot. I can't describe more but... Please read!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. This is a one-shot for all Yui-Nakago lovers. I wrote this one years back—it's actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I did some editing here and there to make it publishable. Hope you like it! Do drop reviews!_

**

* * *

Let go and Let me**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Cleaning was never Yui's strengths. At three in the afternoon, she could not decide how to arrange her living room without looking like she strained a muscle. It would make her look eager—and it was the last image she wanted to convey. She wanted to look like a normal girl, with a normal messy apartment, with a normal and rather boring life. But she doesn't think her guest would appreciate all the mess. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt and sighed. She had to clean—that was the bottomline.

Already in her first year in med school, Yui had all types of paraphernalia used in the practice of medicine: syringes, stethoscope, gloves. It was nearing the final term and papers comprised majority of what existed in her living room. Add the piles of books and it could pass for the garbage.

She had been going through and fro her apartment since morning, exploring how to arrange everything. Should she move the table here? Maybe she should put the books on the other side of the room? Yui sighed helplessly, rubbing her temple, which was starting to hurt from too much planning. It seemed that her things—papers, pens, books—have become a permanent part her house. She can't hide them somewhere. When not in their proper places, she could barely recognize the apartment as hers.

Yui started living alone after junior high, when her parents decided to migrate to Paris. She opted to stay in Tokyo to pursue her studies and initially thought of renting a place with Miaka, her best friend. But the latter got married a few years after high school so she was forced to live alone. Going solo was better than living with her now ex-boyfriend too. The last thing Yui wanted to become was to be the gossip center in the neighborhood.

Carrying her things, she headed to her room and placed everything on her bed. It's the only place where she can put it. Guests don't go into the rooms anyway. _Unless…._ Yui blushed at the thought. She never allowed anyone in her room before. Only Miaka and Tetsuya were allowed inside her private space. She had always been like that, and Miaka, cheerful Miaka had always been the trusting carefree one.

Sometimes Yui wished she could be as untrammeled as the brunette. She wanted to be like her—cheerful, friendly, loving. And she has the perfect husband, Yui thought. She smiled and her eyes went to a picture frame beside her bed. It was taken six years ago, after they came back from their adventures in the land of the four gods. She remembered everything vividly, the gods, the war, the seven guardians…

Yui snapped back to reality. It was useless to think of the past. A special guest will arrive soon and she had to prepare for him. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Four years have passed since she saw him and she was having mixed feelings. Was she ready to see him? Was he even the same _him_? Yui shook her head and went straight to the shower. She had to at least smell nice, even if her apartment doesn't give off the best olfactory experience.

The former Seiryuu priestess was drying her long blonde hair when the doorbell rang. Her heart palpitated wildly and she scrutinized her outfit for the day. She was wearing denim shorts and loose shirt. She immediately clamped her hair in a messy bun and dabbed some powder on her face. It was just an interview and a photoshoot, for Seiryuu's sake. He wanted her to dress like a normal college girl—and normal college girls dress as such at home. The doorbell rang impatiently and Yui composed herself before opening the door.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" she greeted and she was momentarily stunned when her guests' handsome face filled her view. Their eyes met and her insides turned upside down when he raked sharp blue eyes over her frame.

"You're underdressed," he noted and Yui frowned.

"You said I should dress the way I do when I study. _This_ is what I wear when I study." Yui opened the door widely and asked him to come in. The tall man stepped inside and his brows creased as scrutinized her apartment. "I cleaned," she pointed out and the man eyed her.

"If you say so," he said, smirking. Yui's cheeks flushed and he wanted to hit the man with a whip. Ooopppsss…that was too Nakago. She gasped when she realized she finally said his name in her head. "Something caught your fancy?"

Yui shook her head and walked inside the room. "What do you plan to do now?" she asked. He was sent by the magazine editor to take a photo of her. She topped Todai's entrance examinations last year and the magazine is doing a "How to Pass Todai" piece.

The man who looked a hell lot like his fallen seishi walked toward her room, not even asking for her permission. Yui raised an eyebrow. She debated with herself whether to pull him out and demand privacy but she had forgotten his name. What was it again? Nakago was the only word that kept on reappearing in her head and it would be stupid if she called him by that name. She doubted if he even knew what Nakago meant for her.

"Your place looks like trash," he noted and she frowned. She slapped his shoulder and he eyed her angrily.

"Hey, not because you're some magazine photographer means you can say what you want. Unlike you, I'm not getting paid to be in this magazine," she told him, voice rising a notch higher.

"All college students want to be in Tokyo Youth, girl."

"Well not me! Between a photoshoot with you and studying for my exam, I'd rather study, _ne_. Do you realize how hard medical exams are?" She stormed out of the room and took the phone. "I'm calling Taki and backing off. Find yourself another student." She angrily pressed the editor's number and the phone rang. Before the editor could answer, the photographer took the phone and placed it back on the cradle.

"How are you related to Taki?" he probed and she raised an eyebrow. "Lover?" he pried and Yui gasped.

"No. He's my friend's boyfriend. What were you thinking?" The man stepped back and covered his mouth to hide a smile. She turned red when their eyes met. He really looked very much like Nakago and even the allure was the same. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I thought—" Yui raised an eyebrow and the man shook his head. "I found a good spot inside your room," he said, turning to the room as if nothing happened. He took her hand and her heart beat wildly when he closed the door behind them. "What's your name again?"

"Yui, it's Yui Hongou," she answered, looking down.

"I'm Touya Yanami. I want a picture of you with the books and the CD rack behind you. Do you always listen to music while you study?" he asked and Yui nodded. She was slightly surprised at the sudden change in him. He was suddenly less brooding and more amiable. "Good, now we have to move the bed a little near the wall for more space."

Yui nodded and she helped him place the books on the floor to arrange the space for his photoshoot. No words were exchanged between them and she watched as he arranged the medical books on the low table. He arranged his camera and tripod in front, setting the flash to suit his tastes. A smile spread on her lips as she watched him take sample photos of the set. Nakago had always been into the little details and he never settled for second best. A light flashed at her and she flushed when she found out he took a photo of her.

"Found anything funny?" he asked, smirking. Yui quickly shook her head and looked away. "You can sit in your throne now," he teased, making her warm all over. Still red, she walked toward the table and sat on the floor.

"What do I do now?"

"Put on your headset and write something on your notebook," he instructed and she followed him. "Don't be stiff, relax, and don't get conscious of me." Flashes came from his camera and Yui smiled a little. "Good, smile a little more," he told her. After a few more shots, he walked closer and took off the headset. He placed it on the table and looked intently. She saw herself reflected in his bright blue eyes. And like before, she lost herself in them.

"Are we done?"

Touya shook his head and smirked. "Not yet. Lean on this table and smile for me," he whispered and Yui's heart skipped a beat. He walked back to his camera and sat to look at his viewfinder. "Smile for me, Yui," he said and she followed him, slightly blushing. The flash lit up continuously and after a few shots, her eyes hurt and she looked down, teary-eyed.

"Can we take a break?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Touya walked toward her and she blushed when he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" He wiped the tears of her face and she shook her head. He smiled, gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, clear blue eyes boring into her. He fingered her chin and she closed her eyes when his soft lips leaned down on hers, slowly moving for a kiss, lights still flashing on them, capturing a moment she never thought would exist between them.

"Nakago…" she called softly and her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Touya chuckled and his eyes lit up.

"You remembered me…" he whispered and kissed her again, this time more aggressive than the previous one.

"Wait… Touya…" she resisted between kisses and she closed her eyes when his warm mouth trailed her neck. "Wait…" Touya carried her in his arms and placed her down on the bed, looming on top of her as his camera continued to take photos of the spot they vacated.

"I thought you've forgotten Yui-sama…" he called her again before capturing her mouth for another kiss. The sound of crumpling paper filled her ears and Yui struggled to move away from him.

"My papers, they'll get ruined—" Touya chuckled again and placed her hands at the top of her head.

"Yui, just let go, okay? Let me make love to you because I finally found you…" he leaned down to plant another kiss on her lips. His hand traveled underneath her shirt, exploring the sensitive parts of her body.

Yui closed her eyes and let the numerous sounds fill her—the continuous clicking of his camera, her dissection paper crumpling under them, and the labored breathing as they moved in sensual rhythm.

"Nakago…" she called before all reason dissolved into a series of moans.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ The original concept was that Nakago was a writer Yui met during a book-signing session. But I realized that him being a photographer seemed more realistic and in-character. This is just a one-shot so don't kill me for making things happen fast! Please do leave reviews!_


End file.
